The present invention relates to display analyzers and in particular to display analyzers including light detecting means to move with at least four degrees of freedom.
Complex visual images are readily produced on cathode ray tubes by using commonly available circuitry. It has therefore become important to test such equipment by verifying that the appropriate image is being displayed for the purpose of production testing, field testing or repair. The straight forward-approach of producing various images and having an operator measure its position and shape is time consuming and tedious. The basic problem with the latter approach is the great amount of manual intervention it requires.
A known video device having limited resolution stores picture information on a semiconductor substrate. This video device has been used to observe production units and determine whether one of their dimensions is proper. However, these devices are not able to observe and analyze various images on a screen that may appear in different locations. In particular, these systems do not pan to locate a specific image and are not concerned with its brightness.
Accordingly, there is a need for an accurate device involving a minimum of manual intervention or visual observation by an operator, that can quickly determine whether the image displayed by a unit under test is proper.